


Across Entire Oceans

by Carmenlire



Series: Habits of My Heart [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: The two of them take a few measured sips of their drinks before Alec quietly says, “I really am happy for you, Gray. Who would’ve thought that the two most repressed guys in the Academy would end up married and remarkably self-adjusted, all things considered?”Shaking his head, Grayson replies, “We did go through a lot of misery, didn’t we?” He jerks his chin toward Alec, an apology in his eyes. “I was relieved whenever I saw your RSVP. I’m glad you read that drunken mess of a letter and that you didn’t hate me too much to come.”Or, Alec and Magnus go to Gray's wedding.





	Across Entire Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a long time coming, but we've reached the end of the Habits of My Heart series and this canon divergent AU that's near and dear to my heart! A lot of people originally asked for Grayson's wedding and, so, here we are:') Happy reading!

Alec readjusts his tie as they stand in the receiving line.

“Alexander, relax,” Magnus chides, moving closer to smooth down the front of his suit. “We RSVP’d and the wedding was lovely. Grayson and Daniel want us here and it’s a happy occasion. I have every faith that the rest of the evening will be delightful if you would just stop fidgeting.”

Wincing, Alec shrugs, trying to rid himself of the wave of tension that’s gathered on his shoulders. “I know we were invited and that Gray wouldn’t have sent the invitation if he didn’t really want me-- us-- here. It’s just that I haven’t seen him in almost fifteen years and we weren’t exactly in a good place the last time we spoke.”

The two of them take a step closer to where the newlyweds are standing, greeting each guest with beaming smiles. Alec can’t stop himself from studying Gray-- he hasn’t seen the man since they were seventeen and so afraid, it was a wonder they got out of bed in the morning.

But Gray looks good. He stands tall, his dark hair swept back and there’s an easiness to his posture that Alec doesn’t ever remember seeing before. He and Gray were the crowned assholes of the Academy but there’s a softness to his expression that Alec recognizes-- because he gets the same look whenever he thinks of Magnus.

His perusal is startled as Magnus reaches out, sweeping an unruly lock of hair out of his eyes. He regards Alec steadily, with that telltale warmth that never fails to put Alec at ease.

“Remember, darling, I’ll be with you every step of the way.” He winks, adding, “I’m sure between Daniel and I, we can keep things from growing too awkward.”

It seems like, without warning, Alec and Magnus are the next couple and when Grayson’s eyes switch from following the last guests to see who’s next, time seems to still.

Alec remembers those goddamn eyes and wishing he could drown in them. He remembers training sessions and bitching about Professor Stormlight and the uncomfortably hard mattresses of the Academy.

He relives his adolescence in a flash and has to swallow hard as he’s assaulted by the difference between past and present that he wishes he could have known all those years ago.

Gray seems to be battling the same onslaught and when their eyes meet, Alec feels unmoored for the briefest instant before Magnus lays a hand on the small of his back and he’s suddenly grounded in the here and now.

“Alec Lightwood as I live and breathe,” Grayson says, voice too soft for the occasion. He reaches a hand out and Alec doesn’t hesitant before shaking it.

“Grayson Rockbridge. Or should I say Rockbridge-Blueshade?”

Both Daniel and Gray laugh, sharing a fond, if exasperated, look. “We decided not to hyphenate,” Gray says dryly. “My name was already a mouthful and nobody has the time to say two shadowhunter names every time they need to address either one of us.”

He sends a warm look to Alec, including Magnus in it, before continuing, “You’re lucky Bane is one syllable otherwise you’d have to find a different way to be so damned sappy, _Lightwood-Bane_.”

Shaking his head good-naturedly, Alec just says, “I’m lucky in more ways than one, I guess, but today isn’t about me! It’s about you and your husband.”

Alec turns to shake Daniel’s hand and Magnus takes the cue to shake Grayson’s.

“Congratulations,” Magnus says, smiling warmly. “Alec and I are thrilled to be here on your day. Thank you for inviting us.”

Daniel takes a step closer to Grayson and throws an arm over his shoulder, pulling him imperceptibly closer. “We wouldn’t have it any other way. We’re just glad that the Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn could join the festivities.”

Gray smiles and waves them to the greater room. “Please, have a seat and enjoy yourselves. The rest of the night is slated for the reception and we hope that you’ll stay awhile and enjoy yourselves.” There’s a small pause before he adds, “I’m sure we’ll talk again before the end of things.”

Nodding magnanimously, Alec takes Magnus’s hand and leads them to the ballroom. They find their table without too much trouble and Alec’s surprised yet relieved to see that they’re seated with the High Warlock of Paris-- an old friend of Magnus’s-- and a few shadowhunters that Alec’s friends with now.

Relaxing in his seat, Alec tilts his head when he feels Magnus’s breath brush the shell of his ear. “See, that wasn’t so bad was it,” he murmurs. “I’m proud of you, darling.”

Turning to face Magnus, they’re very close when he replies, “Thanks, babe. It wasn’t quite as bad as I thought it’d be.”

Magnus rests a hand on Alec’s shoulder, fingers smoothing over the back of his neck. His voice is easy, content, even if his eyes hold a wicked gleam as he merely says, “Well, then, let’s relax and enjoy ourselves, hm? It’s not every day that two shadowhunters marry for love-- let alone rub that love in the faces of all the bigoted crones in Idris. I don’t know about you, darling, but I’m _famished_.”

Alec’s laugh is bright and loud. “Let’s have some fun then, babe.”

What follows is several hours of revelry. Magnus and Alec enjoy the buffet and Alec’s head is swimming pleasantly as he drinks champagne from a glass that never seems to empty-- he’s not sure if he should blame Magnus or the attentive waitstaff for that particular quirk.

The two of them talk to their table, making surprisingly amiable small talk, and Alec makes the rounds with Magnus at his side. He hadn’t expected it, but everyone seems in great spirits. The music is lively but not obnoxious and as he watches the first dance, Alec feels another piece of himself slot into place.

His marriage to Magnus had been the first same sex wedding in shadowhunter history. While it’s not an anathema any longer, it’s not quite _de rigeur_ and the sight of Grayson holding Daniel close is enough to make Alec’s own eyes tear up.

He blames the champagne and the way the lights seem to make everything glow just a little more golden than he’d usually believe.

“They look happy,” Magnus whispers and Alec nods as he interlaces their fingers. 

“They do,” he agrees. “Grayson was always a right bastard but he had a soft spot for those he let in. Daniel is obviously his person.”

He turns his head and Magnus is right there, staring at him with those warm, brown eyes. “Kinda like how you’re mine,” Alec says softly, teasing just a little even as the sentiment has both of them leaning towards each other.

“Is that so,” Magnus asks. He kisses Alec’s cheek, the corner of his eye, before coming down to his mouth and laying a sound kiss there. “I guess you’re my person too, then.”

Magnus tilts his head toward the dance floor as the lead singer invites couples out to join the newlyweds. “Why don’t you take me out there and show off those dance lessons from the Academy?”

Chuckling, Alec stands and takes Magnus’s proffered hand without a word. The two of them join everyone else and Alec pulls Magnus close, nosing along his hair, breathing in his husband’s cologne that smells like home with a lick of heat.

It reminds him of their first dance and the way he’d felt light enough to float the entirety of their own wedding day. Magnus and Alec stay out on the dance floor for a few more songs and by the time they collapse back in their chairs, laughing over something that probably wouldn’t be half as funny if Alec’s brain didn’t feel like it was swimming in wine, he’s thirsty again.

“I’m going to go to the bar. Want anything?”

Magnus narrows his eyes before requesting a scotch and soda and Alec nods once before kissing him firmly on the mouth as he stands back up. He’s a little dizzy when Magnus immediately pulls him back down for a kiss that lasts considerably longer than the first and leaves them both breathing hard.

“Hurry back, darling.”

Alec has just enough brain power to nod dazedly before he’s ambling over to the open bar.

Things are in full swing now and Alec waits a few minutes before making it to the counter where he orders Magnus’s drink and then a sex on the beach for himself. He’s just accepting his own drink when someone nudges his shoulder as they slap hands on the bar. Looking over, Alec sees a flushed and grinning Grayson.

“Hey man,” Alec says. “You’re looking happy.”

Sighing with gusto, Gray leans against the counter looking unbearably in love. Alec sympathizes since he’s pretty sure he always looks like that when he’s thinking of his own husband.

“I am happy,” he says. “It’s September and the weather is perfect and I married the love of my life this afternoon and it looks like I just might reconnect with an old friend from the Academy. What could be better?”

Raising a brow, Alec lifts his glass. “I’ll drink to that,” he says and waits until Grayson brings his beer up to _clink_ delicately with his drink.

The two of them take a few measured sips of their drinks before Alec quietly says, “I really am happy for you, Gray.” He laughs a little and the surprise is that there’s no trace of bitterness in the tone, just bemused wonder. “Who would’ve thought that the two most repressed guys in the Academy would end up married and remarkably self-adjusted, all things considered?”

Shaking his head, Grayson replies, “We did go through a lot of shit, didn’t we?” He jerks his chin toward Alec, an apology in his eyes. “I was relieved whenever I saw your RSVP. Daniel told me to write that letter and I thought it was a crap-shoot but I was a little drunk and lost in the past. I’m glad you read it and that you didn’t hate me too much to come.”

“I don’t hate you at all, Gray.” Alec’s mouth turns up but it’s a bare smile full of grief for the boy he’d been-- that they’d both been. “I probably could have done with some therapy myself but luckily I found Magnus and that gave me the guts to start working through everything. I never hated you,” he repeats, voice firm. 

“I hated myself for a long time and couldn’t see a way out. I didn’t want to get too close to anyone and you-- Jesus Christ,” he says, self-deprecating. “You might have been one of my best friends but what you represented-- I couldn’t handle that back then. I’m sorry you ever felt like I hated you, Gray, because nothing could be further from the truth. No matter how short, you gave me hope for a little while and that means more than I can say.”

Gray takes in his words before slowly replying, “You must know my grandfather died a few years ago. I didn’t come out until then, until I heard that the Lightwood boy had tossed over a Branwell for a warlock-- and a man at that.”

He stares at Alec, expression disapproving even as his eyes are dancing with laughter. “I decided that if you could go after what you wanted and damn the consequences than so should I. As luck would have it, Daniel was transferred to Paris a few months later and the rest, as they say, is history.”

Alec laughs a little. “Fuck if I don’t know all about Luck and fate and whatever other bullshit you want to throw out. I never saw Magnus coming and he threw my whole world upside down. Eight years later and my life is far different than what I always thought it would turn into. Thank God,” he says fervently and Gray barks out a laugh, too, as he claps him on the shoulder.

“We’re lucky bastards, Lightwood.”

Alec raises a brow and sniffs. “Lightwood-Bane,” he corrects and Grayson rolls his eyes.

“What was I thinking,” he asks drolly.

It strikes Alec that this is easy-- friendship with Grayson Rockbridge, his once Biggest What If, is easy. That’s not to say that Alec isn’t reminded of his hell in the Academy a little, that he doesn’t wish that he would’ve done things differently, even if he knows that he’d done the best he could have at the time. Grayson was always a good friend, from that very first moment in training class, and it’s a weight off his shoulders that he didn’t burn that bridge to the ground when he’d ran out of Gray’s bedroom all those years ago like he’d always assumed.

They talk for a few minutes before Daniel comes over and lays a smacking kiss on Grayson’s cheek, informing him that it’s time to cut the cake. Grayson laughs and rolls his eyes but Alec sees the way he flushes, just a little.

As he makes his way back to Magnus, he sees his husband already watching him with that damned look that makes Alec’s heart stutter and trip on nothing.

Magnus is staring at him like he’s the answer to every prayer he’s ever uttered and it makes something shift in Alec because he knows the truth-- Magnus is his saving grace, his everything, and he wishes that he could go back in time, just for a bit.

He wishes that he could tell that devastated five year old that boys could hold hands with other boys and he wishes that he could go back with the confidence and self-possession he has now and put those assholes from the training room in place for using such derogatory language in his home.

If only he could tell the Alec from the Academy, the one that was always afraid of his shadow and what others might see in it, that everything would turn out okay. His mind goes back to the eighteen year old shadowhunter who wanted to claw at his own skin and who drank to forget how wrong he felt every waking moment, the one who found solace on the roof and the maudlin, irrevocable possibilities that lay over its edge.

There are a million and one times that Alec wished he was different, that he didn’t carry the goddamn weight on his shoulders, that he wished he wasn’t shackled to shadowhunter tradition and the fucking Lightwood Legacy that never left him alone.

But as he approaches Magnus, Alec feels the past years light him up from the inside. He found his will to live-- an eagerness to experience the world and all it has to offer that his younger self could never have even fathomed-- and he found love when he never thought that something so soft and forgiving could be his. 

Sitting down next to Magnus, Alec sets the two glasses down before turning fully to his husband and laying his hands on the side of his neck. He pulls Magnus in and kisses him and it’s something hot and a little desperate, all of it overlaid with love that still rocks Alec to his core at the fact that he gets to have this.

When they break apart, Magnus looks dazed, eyes fluttering open to give Alec a fond look. “And what was that for, Alexander?”

Thoughts crowd Alec’s head and he knows that if he tried to voice them, they’d end up in a mess of jumbled sentiment at Magnus’s feet.

So, instead, he shrugs helplessly and grins a little dopily as he reaches down for Magnus’s hand. He turns his husband’s wedding ring with a preoccupied thumb and merely offers, “I love you and I want you to know that you make me the happiest man alive, every single day, just by being there for me. You make me hope and you make me dream and I just wanted you to know that every morning I wake up a little more in love with you than I was the day before. I love you, babe, pure and simple.”

Magnus scoffs even as he blinks rapidly. “Pure and simple,” he repeats. “You’re lucky you’re so cute, darling. Otherwise, I’d turn you into a toad for ruining my eyeliner.”

Alec laughs and it’s a soft, knowing sort of thing. “No, you wouldn’t,” he whispers.

“You’re right,” Magnus replies, leaning in. “I wouldn’t. I love you too much.”

The night goes on and it’s a lively affair. Magnus and Alec enjoy themselves and mingle and it’s one of the happiest days of Alec’s life. He drinks a little too much and his dancing gets progressively sloppier and Magnus laughs at him when it takes seven tries to get a straw to his mouth.

Magnus persuades him to join him in a walk in the garden maze and when the High Warlock of Paris turns the shrubbed corner and sees him and Magnus disheveled and _in flagrante delicto_ , Alec just laughs and collapses against his husband, unabashed and unashamed.

Life is good and Alec looks forward to the rest of eternity, secure in himself and his love, eagerly awaiting the next adventure with Magnus by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr or twitter @carmenlire!


End file.
